


Opposites Attract - side stories

by goldenlionprince, liddie



Series: Opposites Attract [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Durincest, Durincest - not related, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, badass!Fili, shy!Kili
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenlionprince/pseuds/goldenlionprince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 'Opposites Attract' side stories that won't make it into the main story but we want to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liddie says: Ah, this is such a cute and lazy summer scene with some nice hints on a few things that will come a bit later on in the main story ;)
> 
> Lina says: So basically this is set in the summer after the main story. A bit of summer cuteness for all of you :D We hope you'll enjoy it :)

 

* * *

 

"Jesus, you're so blind." Fíli narrows his eyes but it doesn't help much. The world around him still looks very blurred through Kíli's thick frames.

"I a-am not, you just h-have really good eyes!"

"Yeah, so good that I see nothing with your glasses on."

Letting out a huff Kíli leans up to try and reach for the glasses. "T-then maybe your eyes are worse t-than mine!"

“Maybe that's it.” Removing the glasses but holding them out of Kíli's reach Fíli blinks a few times to get his focus back. “Maybe you're a dragon and I just can't see it.”

Kíli lets out a sigh and flops onto Fíli’s chest, grinning into his shirt. “You n-never know, maybe I am a d-dragon lying in your bed.”

Humming in agreement Fíli drags his fingers through Kíli's unruly hair. “Would explain why you're so hot.”

Nodding against Fíli’s chest Kíli sticks his hand under his own pillow and drags out a small notebook. “W-we can pick up a fan at t-the store the next time we go. Plug it in at t-the end of the b-bed.”

Huffing out a laugh Fíli reaches out to lie Kíli's glasses down onto the nightstand. “And another failed attempt to tell you how great you are. I should make my own list of them. Biggest fails.”

“W-what?” Pushing himself up Kíli settles comfortably on Fíli’s hips and rests the notebook on the blond’s chest, face scrunching up as he reads while flipping through the lists to find the one labelled ‘groceries.’ “H-how great I am? For my b-body temp—oh! Oh.” His face flushes when he realizes his mistake.

“You're adorable,” Fíli laughs and reaches up to rest his hands on Kíli's hips, fingers slipping under the soft shirt to draw patterns onto the brunet's pale skin. “I really like this perspective, you know?” With a grin he rolls his hips up into Kíli's.

“F-Fíli!” Kíli’s hands grab at the blond’s shirt to steady himself before he rocks back automatically, the notebook falling down to the side as he sucks in a breath. “T-this is r-really nice but,” shifting his hips against Fíli’s again Kíli moans softly. “The list…”

“Sorry.” Holding his hips steady again Fíli takes the notebook and flips back to the grocery list before holding it out in front of Kíli. “Here you go.”

Taking the notebook Kíli bites his lip and looks from Fíli’s slightly blurry face down to the equally blurry list, grinning as he tosses the book to the side and onto the floor. He glances back at Fíli with a blush and slips his hand under the blond’s shirt to trace along his stomach, rocking his hips down once more. “T-that can wait.”

“You're letting a list wait?” Fíli looks up at him with a mockingly shocked expression. “Help! There’s a stranger in my bedroom!”

Kíli laughs and grabs his pillow, smacking Fíli lightly in the face with it. “S-shut up! I don't m-make that many lists!”

“Says the king of lists,” Fíli laughs, trying to shield his face with his arm.

Hitting Fíli once more with the pillow Kíli tosses it to the side and leans in with a smile, waiting for Fíli to peek out from behind his arm before pressing his lips to the blond’s in a clumsy kiss.

Grinning into the kiss Fíli lifts his arm completely and buries the fingers into Kíli's dark hair, the other arm sneaking around the brunet's waist to pull him even closer.

One of Kíli’s hands slips up the soft shirt and tugs at the piercing, legs spreading around Fíli’s thighs as he tilts his head into the kiss and moans at the fingers in his hair. “Fíli,” he mumbles quietly, fingers swirling around the mechanic’s chest.

Fíli moans into the kiss, his hips rocking up slightly as Kíli's fingers find the piercing in his nipple and tug again.

After a few more moments Kíli pulls back and falls to the side of the bed with a sigh, one arm flung over the edge as he grins up at the ceiling. “I can’t d-do it.”

“Did you just call me 'it'?”

“N-no!” Laughing at Fíli’s look of disbelief Kíli rolls over and reaches for the notebook. “I don't w-want to forget to add the f-fan.” Hauling himself and the notebook up Kíli slaps it lightly on Fíli’s chest with a grin, a sudden blush darkening his cheeks as he thinks on Fíli’s words.

“I really should have known I have no chance against a list,” Fíli grins, dragging a hand through his hair to push it out of his face.

Kíli laughs and brushes his own hair back behind his ear, flipping through the notebook and pulling the pen out of the spiral binding. “You k-know, if it really came down t-to it I’d pick you over t-the list.”

“Yeah, sure,” Fíli chuckles and crosses his arms behind his head. “And I'd pick you over cookie dough.”

“Y-you know, I’m not sure you’re t-telling the truth.” Kíli grins and can’t seem to find the list again so he pulls up a blank page to write ‘fan’ and ‘chocolate chips’ onto. “I f-feel like the third wheel whenever y-you have cookie dough.”

“That's only because I'm lucky and can have you both,” Fíli chuckles and looks down at the brunet on his chest. “By the way, you are the one making it so I have to love it. It's a rule.”

“Even if I b-burn them on accident?”

“You'd never do that,” Fíli reassures him, lifting a leg and poking Kíli's side with it. “But even if you'd burn some of those delicious masterpieces I'd love you anyway.”

“Good t-to know.” With a nod Kíli shuts the notebook and crawls across Fíli’s body to shove it back under his pillow. He’s beginning to get a headache from not wearing is glasses for too long, moving to line himself up with Fíli and rest his head on the blond’s chest as he mumbles. “There’s s-some cookie dough in t-the freezer.”

“And you're only telling me that now?” Fíli whimpers, wrapping his arms around Kíli and holding the brunet close. “You're cruel.”

“M-maybe a little.” Kíli grins and tangles their legs together, slipping his hands under Fíli’s arms to press against the warm skin of his back. “Now you’ll really h-have to decide, cookie dough or cuddles.”

“Tough decision,” Fíli mumbles as if thinking about it, chuckling when Kíli slaps him lightly. “Are you going to throw in some kisses as well?”

“I guess I could.” Kíli lets out a heavy sigh as if kissing his boyfriend is such a hardship, unable to hold his laugh back for too long. “And d-does Prince Fíli have a p-preference to where he’d like to b-be kissed?”

“Don't tempt me, you little minx,” Fíli grins and buries a hand back in Kíli's hair to play with the long strands.

“Fine t-then,” Kíli pouts, tilting his head up to kiss the blond’s scratchy cheek. He hums at the feeling of Fíli’s hand in his hair and brings a hand up to smooth over Fíli’s shirt absently. “M-maybe later you’ll change your m-mind.”

“Hey, you were the one who stopped things because you had to make your list,” Fíli teases with a grin, turning his head so he can look at the brunet properly.

Kíli hums and keeps his eyes fixed on the window, hand slipping to find the piercing through Fíli’s shirt. Biting his bottom lip Kíli glances up at the blond with a light blush. “I’m done with the list n-now.”

“I see that,” Fíli grins and pushes a few strands out of Kíli's face. “Even without glasses. Won't you need yours again soon?”

“Yeah, my head kind of hurts,” Kíli mumbles into Fíli’s chest, lifting himself up a bit and reaching over to the nightstand to find his glasses.

Pushing Kíli's hand back gently Fíli takes the glasses and sets them back down on Kíli's nose. “You know you shouldn't wait until it hurts,” he says softly, watching the brunet concerned.

“I k-know, sorry.” Lifting a hand to adjust the frames Kíli gives the mechanic a smile. “It’ll go a-away in a bit, I just h-have to close my eyes f-for a minute or two.”

“Too stubborn for your own good,” Fíli mumbles affectionately and wraps both arms back around the brunet, dragging him down to lie on his chest.

Fitting his head over Fíli’s heart Kíli relaxes into the embrace and closes his eyes, yawning as he grips the fabric of the blond’s shirt in a loose fist. “Don’t fall asleep.”

“Why not? A little nap would be nice.” Burying his face into Kíli's hair Fíli drops a kiss into the dark mess. “You can do me afterwards and the cookie dough after that.”

“Sounds l-like a lot of t-treats for you,” Kíli laughs softly, face flushing when he realizes what his sleepy mind has just said. “I m-mean—I didn’t…” Bringing his hand up Kíli takes his glasses off again and buries his face into Fíli’s chest and pretends to snore.

Fíli laughs and pets the dark mop of hair that hides Kíli from his view. “You're right. Because having you inside me is a very nice treat. And so is a nap and cookie dough. So nothing wrong here.”

“I like all t-those things, too,” Kíli mumbles as he leans into Fíli’s touch, unable to stop his smile even as he blushes. “M-maybe I’ll even m-make you c-come first, since we’ve been p-practicing.”

“We will see if you can keep up with that challenge,” Fíli teases and takes the glasses out of Kíli's hand to set them back onto the nightstand. “But now we’ll take a nap so you can get all the energy you'll need.”

Shifting himself up a bit Kíli buries his face in Fíli’s neck and grins as he feels a warm arm wrap around his waist, the other carding through his hair. “Sounds good.” He yawns again and trails his toes along Fíli’s ankle. “Y-you won’t be able to k-keep up with me.”

“As long as I get my treat I'm okay with that,” Fíli mutters already on the edge of falling asleep.

Kíli mumbles an incoherent reply and his breathing matches the blond’s within minutes, the younger slipping into his nap lulled by the warmth of Fíli’s body.          


	2. New Years Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Opposites cuteness for you all to start the new year with sweet kisses :) Happy New Year!

It is both late and dark when the door to the roof above the garage opens up, followed almost immediately by quiet laughter and the click of the door as it closes once more. Kíli reaches up to tug his hat down a bit to cover his ears, nearly tripping over an empty wooden crate if not for the steady hold Fíli has on his hand.

“Oops, s-sorry.” Looking over at the blond Kíli smiles and reaches with his free hand to push his glasses up a bit. “Do you want m-me to carry something? Your backpack looks kind of h-heavy.”

“I’m good, don’t worry,” Fíli grins and guides Kíli around the crate through the light snow that covers the rooftop. “Just try not to fall off the roof, that would be help enough.”

"I’ll do my b-best." Squeezing the blond’s hand Kíli smiles as they walk across the rooftop. With his free hand he reaches up to fix his scarf, humming softly to the song that had been playing on the radio in Dís’ kitchen when they had left.

Fíli stops at the edge of the roof and lets go of Kíli’s hand so he can take off his backpack. “I think this is a good spot.” Clearing away the snow with his boots the blond opens the backpack and pulls out a large blanket with a grin.

Glancing around Kíli takes a step back after looking down off the side, shoving cold hands into his coat pockets and turning his gaze to Fíli. “Do y-you come up here a lot?”

“Sometimes, when I want to be alone.” Flopping down onto the blanket Fíli looks up at the brunet and pats the spot next to him in invitation. “I came up here more often when I was a teenager. It was a good place to smoke.”

Kíli nods as he sits next to the blond, sliding his fingers over the thick blanket as he gets a bit more comfortable. “I can j-just picture you and Bard up here,” he grins, lifting a hand up like he’s taking a drag from a cigarette and blowing out, his breath visible in the cold air.

Dropping his hand quickly the younger man blushes and leans against Fíli’s side. “It’s n-nice up here.”

“I know.” With a grin Fíli reaches over to the backpack and pulls another blanket out of it. Wrapping it around Kíli’s shoulders Fíli presses a kiss to the younger man’s cheek. “I know how easily you get cold and although I’d love to warm you up again I think it’s more comfortable for you if you don’t freeze over.”

"Good idea." Tugging the blanket closer Kíli smiles and leans against Fíli’s side, wrapping the blanket around him as well. "That’s n-not a good way to start the n-new year."

“That’s right.” Wrapping an arm around Kíli Fíli smiles down at the brunet. “Getting sick wouldn’t be very helpful with the big plans we have for the beginning of the new year.”

"Y-yeah, that’s right." A little shiver runs through the brunet but it’s not from the cold. "It’s not too f-far away now."

Fíli turns his head to press a kiss onto Kíli’s hat. “You’re doing the right thing, Kíli. I hope you know that,” the blond mumbles into the fabric.

"I k-know." Looking down at his hands the younger student lets out a little sigh. "I’ve made m-my decision but it’s still a b-bit scary to think about. Well, n-not scary but uh… intimidating.”

Fíli nods and reaches up to brush his mohawk out of his face. “That’s perfectly understandable, Raven, and nothing you need to be ashamed of. Growing up is a hell of a lot of intimidation but you’re doing great.”

Kíli just nods and curls his fingers around the ends of his coat sleeves to help keep the cold air out. Looking up at the blond he smiles softly and leans in for a kiss.

Kissing Kíli gently Fíli smiles against his lips. “Try not to worry too much, okay? Next year will be awesome, I promise you that.”

The ring of metal in Fíli’s lip is cold and the younger student nods, feeling it warm up between them. “I’m looking f-forward to it, spending it w-with you.”

The smile on the blond’s lips grows even wider and he slowly breaks the kiss to reach over into the backpack and pull out a bottle. “I think we should celebrate that properly. The start of one of our many years together.”

Kíli nods his head in agreement, cheeks flushing a light pink as he leans into the blond. “I really like t-that, like a promise.” He laughs softly when he sees the bottle Fíli pulls out. “And we’re celebrating the f-first time I’m breaking the law, too,” he points out with a little grin. “You’re r-really rubbing off on me.”

“Hey, you’re drinking under the watchful eyes of an adult so I think that’s perfectly okay,” Fíli grins and winks at the brunet before he pulls glasses out of his backpack as well. “And we’re drinking with style because New Year’s Eve and all.”

"Y-you’re right, how could I f-forget?" Taking the glasses Kíli laughs as he holds them steady. "I like this, it’s m-much better than attending some stuffy party w-with a bunch of s-strangers."

“Is that what you usually had to do on New Year’s?” Fíli pulls a face and opens the bottle with a loud blob before pouring the champaign into the glasses. “That’s awful. I think I can pull a better one.”

"I always had to attended my parents’ work party." Kíli hands one of the glasses over with a smile when Fíli sets the bottle down. "But this year it’s already m-much better just being with you."

“And it will get even better when the clock strikes twelve.” Fíli grins and leans closer, his eyes flickering down to Kíli’s lips. “Because I’m planning on kissing you breathless into the new year.”

Blush darkening Kíli ducks his head but leans more against the blond mechanic, talking into his coat. “I don’t e-even know what t-time it is.”

Pulling his phone out of the back of his jeans Fíli grins at the screen. “Only three minutes left before I steal your breath away, Raven.”

Kíli automatically takes a deep breath as he smiles, lifting his glass of champaign and looking into it. “Can I t-test this first?”

“You totally should.” Grinning Fíli lifts his own glass to clink it with Kíli’s as he looks into the brunet’s eyes. “Happy New Year, Raven.”

"Happy New Year, Fíli." Taking a small sip of his champaign without taking his eyes off the blond Kíli hums at the taste, a smile spreading across his lips. "It’s g-good," he says before taking another sip and then setting the glass down so he can move himself over into Fíli’s lap.

Fíli laughs and nearly spills his champaign, setting his glass down quickly and wrapping an arm around Kíli to steady him. “Two sips and you already get daring?”

"N-no!" Kíli stops and tries to slide out of Fíli’s lap, nearly knocking his glass over although the arm around his waist keeps him still. His face is bright red and he tries to rationalize that by the chill in the air, looking away from the blond and up at the lightly falling snow. "I t-thought this would be easier f-for you for k-kissing but I can m-move…"

“But I don’t want you to move.” Slipping his hands into the back pockets of Kíli’s jeans Fíli pulls the brunet closer against his chest. “I like you being so close.”

A smile spreads across Kíli’s face and he reaches to push his glasses up once more, wrapping his arms around Fíli’s neck and playing with his hair. “I love you,” he whispers as he leans in, lips just a brush away as the first toll of the clock tower downtown echoes across the rooftops.

“Love you too,” Fíli murmurs and leans in to capture Kíli’s lips with his own in a soft kiss.

A few moments later fireworks begin to go off down toward the university campus and Kíli breaks away with a gasp and turns to watch them overhead. Up on the rooftop the view is amazing and his arms tighten around Fíli’s neck. “I’ve only ever s-seen them on tv.”

Fíli smiles at the look on Kíli’s face and squeezes the brunet just a bit tighter. “Happy New Year, Raven.”

Turning back to the blond Kíli smiles. “H-happy New Year, Fíli.” Dipping his head he presses a kiss to the mechanic’s lips, the two of them smiling as the fireworks continue to go off overhead.


	3. Christmas

The night air is frigid when Fíli and Kíli step out from the warmth of Dís’ house. They wave to her all the way down the driveway and she doesn’t close the door until they’ve gone out of sight a few steps along the sidewalk.

Snow covers the houses and gives everything a Christmas feeling, the lights strung along the rooftops glittering over the snow. Kíli pushes his glasses up with a gloved hand and turns to Fíli with a smile. “T-that was a nice dinner.”

“I'm so full, it's surprising I can still walk.” Wrapping an arm around Kíli's shoulders Fíli leans heavily against the younger man.

Kíli nods and wraps his arm around Fíli’s back. “Your mom always makes t-the best food. That pie was delicious.”

Fíli hums in agreement and licks his lips as he remembers the rich chocolate and cinnamon flavours. “It really was. I could eat like twenty more of those.”

“You just said you w-were so full,” Kíli laughs as he leans into Fíli when a chill slides down his back.

“I am, but you know me. There’s always room for a little more or at least for the though of the next meal.”

Stopping their walk in the middle of the sidewalk Fíli pulls his arm away from Kíli's shoulders to loosen the thick blue scarf he wears. Untangling it from around his neck Fíli loops it around Kíli's and pulls him a bit closer for a soft kiss. “There you go, all nice and warm.”

The younger man melts into the kiss and reaches up to loop his arms around Fíli’s neck. The metal of the blond’s piercing is cool but it quickly heats up with their kiss. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome, Raven,” Fíli mumbles against his lips before pulling back slowly. “Can't let you catch a cold.”

Kíli smiles and takes Fíli’s hand once more. They walk down the street toward the garage and Kíli points to one of the houses covered with thousands of lights. “That’s going t-to be what my house looks like one day.”

Fíli looks at the glittering and shimmering lights in the snow and hums thoughtfully. “That's going to be a bit of work to get them all up. I'll need Bard's help to get everything done.”

Warmth spreads through Kíli’s body at Fíli’s words and he turns to bury his face in the blond’s neck, hiding a smile.

“What?” Fíli chuckles and wraps his arm back around Kíli.

“N-nothing. I’m just happy.” After a few moments Kíli pulls back. His cheeks and nose are pink from the cold but his smile is brighter that the sun. “I’ll make you and Bard hot chocolate t-to have when you’re done.”

“That's some great motivation.” Pressing a kiss to Kíli's forehead Fíli smiles. “We'll probably get everything done faster, knowing that such a treat is waiting for us.”

Kíli chuckles as they walk toward the garage. Their tree can be seen from the upstairs window and they’ve hung a string of multi-coloured lights from the sign on the front of the building.

“Do you think there’s a possibility for such a treat right now as well, even if I haven't hung up a million Christmas lights today?”

Pretending to think about this Kíli nods a few moments later. “I think that sounds like a good idea. We need a w-warm up.”

“Oh, for warming up I'd have some other ideas too.” Fíli winks at the brunet and drops his hand to Kíli's behind.

“Fíli!” Kíli laughs and pulls away, grabbing the railing to the staircase and hurrying up the snowy steps.

Laughing Fíli follows. At the top of the stairs he wraps his arms around Kíli from behind, pressing close and burying his nose in the soft hair behind the younger man's ear as he waits for the door to be unlocked.

Leaning back against the mechanic it takes Kíli a few moments of fumbling with the keys before he gets it into the lock and turns. The warm air inside their apartment spills out and they quickly slip through the door and close it, Kíli laughing as he reaches up to slide his fogging glasses off his face.

As soon as the door is closed a ginger cat comes running to greet them, purring as she walks around their legs.

“Hello to you too, princess Pumpkin.” Fíli bends down and scoops the cat up in his arms. His fingers slide through the soft fur and the purring gets even louder.

Smiling at the two of them Kíli slips out of his jacket and gloves and hangs them up on the hooks by the door along with Fíli’s scarf. “Are you happy we’re h-home?” Kíli asks the cat when Fíli passes her over so he can take his jacket off as well.

The cat purrs happily and Kíli sets her back onto the floor so he can unlace his boots.

“So nice of you to come and greet us.” Fíli pets Pumpkin's head a few times as he bends down to get out of his boots as well.

Slipping out of his boots Kíli lines them up on the mat by the door and scratches Pumpkin under her chin before standing back up. “I bet she’s hungry,” he says while walking into the kitchen to get a scoop of the cat food from the little closet and pour it into her bowl.

Pumpkin follows him and waits next to her bowl for her food. She bumps her head against Kíli's leg while he fills the bowl and then sits down to eat.

Fíli sets his boots on the mat next to Kíli's and walks over to the kitchen to join them. Snowflakes are melting in his hair and his nose and cheeks are still a bit pink from the cold air.

Pushing a hand back through Fíli’s damp hair Kíli smiles.

A matching smile spreads on Fíli's lips and he wraps his arms around Kíli's middle, pulling the shorter brunet up against him.

Kíli's smile brightens a bit more and he leans his head on Fíli’s shoulders. “Let’s do presents in t-the morning. I’m craving hot chocolate.”

“And I crave cuddles under the Christmas tree. See how well those goes together?” The cheeky grin on Fíli's lips makes Kíli laugh.

Pulling back Kíli nods over toward the tree. “Well, why don’t you go m-make the hot chocolate and I’ll get blankets for the cuddling?”

“Great idea.” Pressing a kiss to Kíli's forehead Fíli lets go of him and takes a step back. “You're totally the smart one out of the two of us.”

Kíli blushes lightly and pushes Fíli toward the kitchen. “You don’t g-give yourself enough credit. You’re pretty smart, too.”

“I'm pretty, yes. That's my job,” Fíli laughs and gets the pot ready to heat up the milk.

Shaking his head Kíli disappears down the hallway and goes into the bedroom. A few minutes later he shuffles out wearing fuzzy pajamas and carrying the blankets from their bed.

He murmurs to Pumpkin quietly as be begins lying the blankets out in front of the Christmas tree.

A few minutes later Fíli joins them with two mugs full of hot chocolate, topped off with whipped cream. He sets them down carefully next to the blankets and then strips out of his jeans, tossing them onto the couch and not bothering to put on any pajama pants before flopping down onto the blankets.

“Fíli!” Kíli laughs, hugging Pumpkin to his chest and poking Fíli with his foot. “You’ll catch a cold. I brought your f-flannel pajamas out,” he says, tossing a pair of pants at the blond’s head.

Catching them only inches from his face Fíli grins and slips into the pans without standing back up again. There is a lot of wiggling involved but finally he manages to pull the soft fabric up. “Tada!”

Settling Pumpkin on the blanket next to him Kíli claps. “Very impressive,” he grins, crawling over to Fíli and sitting at his side.

“I know,” Fíli grins and takes the mugs, handing one of them over to the younger man.

Taking it with both hands Kíli smiles as warmth spreads through his fingers. “I really f-found a keeper,” he teases, nudging Fíli’s shoulder gently.

Laughing softly Fíli wraps his fingers around his own mug. “I totally charmed you.”

Unable to help from nodding Kíli turns to look at Fíli with a happy smile, tipping his head up for a kiss.

Grinning Fíli leans closer and brushes his lips softly against Kíli's.

After a few moments Kíli leans back, giving Fíli a smile just for him. “Merry Christmas, Fíli.”

Brushing his nose against Kíli's Fíli smiles warmly. “Merry Christmas, Kíli.”

They sip their hot chocolate slowly and Kíli leans into Fíli as they think of stories to go with the ornaments on the tree. Once they’re both full and warm Kíli puts the empty mugs aside and tugs Fíli down to lie under the tree, the two of them watching the lights with Pumpkin curled up on the mechanic’s chest.

Sliding his fingers through the soft fur of the purring cat Fíli reaches for Kíli's hand with his free one and intertwines their fingers as they lie side by side, squeezing them softly. Looking over at the younger man he sees the shining lights of the tree reflected in Kíli's dark eyes behind the glasses. He looks beautiful, happy and relaxed, and Fíli is almost sure he never been more in love than right in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr :)
> 
> [Liddie](http://littleravenkili.tumblr.com/) and [Lina](http://goldenlionprince.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Opposites Sideblog](http://oppositeboys.tumblr.com/)


End file.
